What the future may bring
by Bobo-is-tha-bomb
Summary: It was an intriguing thought, but also one that made fear gnaw at her. She didn't want to lose Trowa. 03xD


I wrote this over a year ago, but only now have gotten around to translating it. This is the third installment to a small series of one-shots I have written for this couple. I'm not very active on here, since I normally write reader inserts, but every now and then I have to write something different!

I hope you will enjoy this! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

 **What the future may bring**

Dorothy Catalonia stared out of the window of the small trailer she shared with her partner with non-seeing eyes. She was deeply lost in thought, and didn't notice that Trowa was silently watching her from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorpost and had crossed his arms in front of his chest. A small smile played over his lips.

"Dorothy," he said finally, and made her come back to the present.

"Sorry," she offered him a small smile and turned her attention back to her laptop, which stood opened on the table in front of her.

She had been working, but it no longer offered her the joy of past times. The managing of property had become a little boring even. With a sigh, she closed the laptop and got up.

"I thought you weren't done yet?" Trowa asked. He was at the kitchen counter now, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

He gave her a questioning look and put down his coffee. He took the few steps he needed to reach her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Is there something the matter?"

The question made her smile. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. "My work… I don't like it so much anymore."

"Oh?" He sounded genuinely surprised, but she knew he had figured it out some time ago that she wasn't concentrating on her job anymore.

Something else had gripped her attention. It was an intriguing thought, but also one that made fear gnaw at her. She didn't want to lose Trowa. The past three years had been fantastic. In the winter, he lived with her and during the summer they would travel the Earth and the Colonies with the circus. She loved him, found it fantastic to be with him, to see him work, to notice how everyone got enchanted by the mysterious man with the green eyes on the trapeze. It was impossible to pull him out of this life. She bit her lip while resting her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go and look for something else," he suggested, while running a hand through her hair.

She tightened her grip on him. "I wouldn't know what to do."

A small chuckle escaped him and he pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Come on. You can do anything."

She was happy he didn't question her further, because he would have discovered her lie then. She knew what she wanted to do. But how could she give him up?

-x-x-x-

Later that night, when they were lying in bed, she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. "I'm thinking about going into politics."

He was silent for a long time and that made her nervous. She pushed herself up, propping her weight up on her elbows, and looked at him. His eyes met hers and his hand came up to caress her cheek.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" he asked.

She bit on her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "Well… It's just…"

It still wasn't easy for her to talk about her feelings sometimes. She didn't like her weaknesses and always tried to hide them. But Trowa always uncovered them without any trouble.

"Do you doubt me?"

"No!" She gave him a wide eyed look. "No, I don't."

"Then what is it?" His look got pervasive, and she knew he wouldn't stop asking until he knew everything.

She sighed and took his hand in hers. She pressed a kiss against his fingers. "I don't want to lose you."

She saw that he had to suppress a smile. "That won't happen."

She sat up and turned away from him, suddenly unsure again. "But I can't ask you to give all of this up, can I?"

She looked out, over the field on which the circus was set up. When she had just moved in with Trowa, she had always closed the curtains. She had always been afraid of people walking by the window and taking a peek inside. Now, she knew better. The people in the circus treated each other like family and respected each other's privacy.

Trowa also sat up and let his fingers trail up her arm. She had to suppress a shiver. God, did he really think that…

"Maybe I have to help you remember that I love you," he said quietly. His voice was low and a little hoarse.

Her eyes closed on their own account when his lips teased along her shoulder, and up along the side of her throat. "Trowa…"

"Hmm?" His teeth clamped down on her earlobe.

She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran along her back this time and it came with a wave of desire that flamed in her belly. His arm slid around her waist and pulled her against him. With his free hand he pushed one of the straps of her nightgown down her shoulder. The touch of his callused fingers against her skin almost had her gasping for air. She sagged against him and brought one of her arms up, so that she could wrap it around his neck. She smiled when he buried his nose in her hair for a moment, and turned her head so that she could look at him.

The next moment his mouth captured hers in a deep kiss. She willingly opened her mouth when his tongue teased along her bottom lip. A soft sound of pleasure escaped her and she got swept away, not noticing that he lowered her back against the pillows. Until he loomed over her. She grabbed his shoulders and arched her back, pressed herself against him. He teasingly bit down on her bottom lip and then pulled back to look at her.

"Trowa…" She let her hands roam over the scar marred flesh of his back. "Kiss me."

He smirked and leaned in again. "Always in such a hurry," he murmured before kissing her again.

She was restless beneath him, her hands all movements. She let them roam over his back, kneaded his shoulders, and touched his chest with the tips of her fingers. She tried to take control so she could roll him onto his back, but he grabbed her wrists and pushed them against the mattress beside her head.

"I'm helping you remember," he murmured in her ear.

A sob of frustration escaped her and she pressed her face against his shoulder. She knew where this was heading. Trowa loved taking his time, to driver her to the brink of insanity. And she didn't know if she could handle it at that moment. The subtle touch of his fingers against her skin confirmed his intention. She bit her lip when he pulled her nightgown up and helped him pull it off. And from that moment on, she couldn't do anything but surrender to him. His mouth took possession of hers, his tongue teased; his hands were warm against her skin. She moaned quietly when he kissed his way down her throat to her breasts. His hands slid down towards her hips, one of them finding its way down her thigh, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist.

It was slow and sensual, and every caress made her gasp for breath. He barely gave her a chance to touch him. She realized that, this time, it was about her, and a lazy smile played over her lips when he glanced up at her.

"I love you," she said softly.

The look in his eyes softened, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her for a kiss. He slid inside of her and she arched her back with a small cry. God, how much she loved this man. She felt how he took her hand, and how he pressed it against the mattress beside her head, his fingers intimately entwined with hers. The rhythm of his hip was slow, teasing, and his mouth loving against hers.

"Do you get it now?" he asked, when she was lying in his arms afterwards, her back pressed against his chest.

She shut her eyes and nodded. "Yes."

He pressed a kiss against her neck and sighed, obviously content. "Good. Then you also get that I would give all of this up for you."

"But…"

He rolled her onto her back and gave her a pervasive look. "No 'buts'. I'm going with you."

"You haven't even asked me why I want to do this," she said softly, while reaching up to push his hair aside so she could see both his eyes. She smiled. "Are you really willing to give up the circus for me?"

He nodded and answered without doubt. "Yes."

She had to swallow the lump in her throat. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She saw that he could barely suppress a smile. She rolled over onto her side and snuggled up against him, her face pressed against his chest. He rolled over so he was resting against the pillows and wrapped his arms around her.

"The past few years we have seen much of the world and the Colonies," she said, "I can see how much good the peace does to the people and that we're working on a stable situation. But I've also seen how much poverty there still is in some places."

"There are projects for that."

"I know." She looked up at him and smiled. "But everyone is so busy maintaining the peace that they forget about these projects."

He caressed her cheek and she couldn't help but grab his hand and kissed his fingers.

"I want to become the voice of those people." She knew it had to sound ironic. When she was younger, she had never bothered to care about people that had less than her. But she had changed. "It may sound weird, but… I don't know. I think I'll go crazy if I don't do something."

He looked at the ceiling with a contemplative look in his eyes and was silent for a while. She rested her head against his shoulder and pressed her hand against his chest, so that she could feel his heartbeat against her fingers.

"I guess we'll have to start looking for a house in Brussels," he said finally.

"If we leave here, what will you do?" she asked.

"I could go and work at Preventer," he said. "Everyone knows that Une likes to keep an eye on the former Gundam Pilots."

She smiled. "I guess you'll be very welcome there."

He snorted. "She doesn't have to expect that I'll go into the field."

Hearing those words gave her a feeling of relief. She didn't have to worry about his safety. She knew Trowa was done playing the hero.

"It will give us more stability," she said.

His grip on her tightened and she could barely contain her smile. She knew he wanted kids, and the stable basis might make it happen sooner than he had expected.

"Forget it," she said with a laugh. "I'll work on my career for about a year first!"

He grinned at her. "I can be very persuasive, as I've just demonstrated."

She hit his shoulder with her fist and couldn't control the giggle that escaped her when he rolled her onto her back again. "You're so full of yourself."

He nibbled on her earlobe. "Look who's talking."

She rolled her head back when he trailed his lips along her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

"Dorothy…"

His voice was hoarse and she couldn't subdue the effect of hearing his voice like that. A soft moan escaped her. His mouth slanted over hers and she knew she was doomed to surrender to him again. Not that she minded. She couldn't get enough of him anyway…

 **\- End -**


End file.
